A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermillion and Yuri Dreyar Meet
A Game of Wits! Mavis Vermillion and Yuri Dreyar Meet is an event that takes place during the Zerø arc. Prologue Having lived on Tenrou Island for the past seven years following the war initiated by Blue Skull, a now 13-year-old Mavis Vermillion sits singing in the forest. As she hums, she is approached by Zera, who reminds her that they have to clean the library today. As Zera scolds Mavis for her footwear, the young blonde jokingly makes herself seem upset at the memory before smiling and telling Zera that none of that matters, as they are now friends.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 2, Pages 2-6 Recalling how she and Zera were the only survivors from their guild in the raids in X679, and how they have been living alone ever since, Mavis helps Zera clean their library. However, as they work, Zera suddenly hears voices from outside and scurries behind a bookshelf, scared to approach the stranger due to the fact that she has been socially isolated for as long as she can remember. Seeing her friend distressed and deciding to take control, Mavis steps forward to confront the trespassers, just as a man walks into the room.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 2, Pages 6-8 After startling the man, who believed there were no people left living on the island, Mavis asks him what he is doing in their library; Yuri responding that he is an ecologist looking to study plant-life, though Mavis, through a series of quick-witted questions and statements, exposes the man into revealing that he is fraud. Acknowledging her smarts, Yuri confesses that he and his companions are treasure hunters in search of the fabled Tenrou Jade, an S-Class relic that they know is hidden somewhere on the island. Mavis replies that she knows where the item is, but that, due to its holy nature, she won't just turn it over to strangers. Yuri mentions that he and the other members can take it by force if necessary, but also adds that he'd rather not attack children. Yuri then proposes a game: if he wins, Mavis has to hand over the Tenrou Jade, but though if she wins, he and his crew will leave the island and never return. As Mavis seems reluctant to bet, Yuri notices a book on fairies on a nearby table and steps up the odds, also promising to take Mavis to see fairies if he loses. Instantly elated at the idea, Mavis agrees to play without question, much to Zera's concern.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 2, Pages 9-12 Game of Wits Yuri states that the game will be one of truths: the players take turns to guess truthful facts about one another, continuing until one of them guesses a fact that is false, and thereby loses. However, they are not allowed to lie, say the same fact more than once, and are also not allowed to state facts that they have in common, as the game would continuously go on. Uncertain, Mavis asks if they can have a trial run to make sure she understands, with Yuri agreeing. Together, the two begin guessing facts about the other (Yuri guesses that Mavis is in her teens) until Mavis states that Yuri is in his twenties, this losing her the game when Yuri reveals that he is actually still a teenager. Seeing Mavis become downcast, Yuri tells her not to worry as they were just practicing, and sets up a Judgment Field around them for the real game, the Magic Item meaning that either of them will be revealed if lying; thus disqualifying them. Smiling, Mavis states that she is happy because the Magic works in her favor, as she would have won the first round. Yuri becomes startled and questions this, with Mavis revealing that, according to their rules, they are not allowed to state facts that they have in common: as Yuri guessing that she was a teenager when he is in his teens as well broke this rule. At a loss of words over the young girl's IQ, Yuri ends up smiling and silently commenting that he still has an ace up his sleeve, due to the fact that he is standing in Mavis' space, being able to easily pick up facts about her to use in the real game, whereas she has little to no clue about his identity, and therefore what to state about him. Smiling too, Mavis tells Yuri that he can decide who goes first in the real game, as she will win no matter what. Seeing her fierce expression, Yuri becomes slightly unnerved.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 2, Pages 13-19 Shocked to hear Mavis declare that she will win their game in one round, Yuri hastily reminds the girl that, by declaring she will win in one round under the Judgment Field, she will immediately lose should she fail to meet her goal. Yuri mentally notes to himself that he has never seen someone win the game in one round, and reasons that Mavis is just trying to unnerve him; consoling himself, Yuri states that he will go first. Having spotted a caged bird in the room, Yuri opens the game by making that his statement, though only manages halfway through his sentence before Mavis interrupts, telling him that that is false. Mavis tries to claim victory, though a flustered Yuri shouts that such a move clearly violates the point of the game, creating a new rule that they must listen to the full sentence of their opponent, and then asks Mavis to proceed with her question. Before she continues, Mavis tells Yuri that she will win with this question, and asks him to uphold his promise to leave the island and show her the fairies he spoke of. Still not seeing how Mavis can win with her next turn as one cannot win on their own turn due to the set up of the game (if she happens to guess a true fact about him the game must continue and if she is wrong she loses), Yuri listens as Mavis states that he has blinked 57 times since the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 2-8 Thrown off of his guard, Yuri now must figure out if Mavis' sentence is true or false, something he not sure of. Yuri tries to get around the statement by saying that Mavis has that in common with him (thereby trying to make the statement a violation of the rules) though Mavis reveals that she has been purposely not blinking since the beginning of the game to counteract Yuri's previously stated rule. Now forced to answer, Yuri realizes that even if he concludes the statement is true or false, regardless he will lose, as he would be lying either way as the Judgment Field would pick up on his lie. Angered, Yuri ungraciously accepts defeat, in awe at Mavis' strategy and overall cunning smarts.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 9-10 Aftermath As the man is in disbelief on the floor of the library, his companions Precht and Warrod enter the room, questioning what he is doing and telling him that they are leaving, as the Tenrou Jade artifact is missing from its' location, stunning both Yuri and Mavis.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 11-12 The group together head to the Tenrou Jade's pedestal, where it is nowhere to be seen, just as to what the treasure pointed out. Deflated, Precht and Warrod state that they are going to return to the continent to search for clues of the Jade's whereabouts, though Mavis tells the group that she believes Blue Skull stole the treasure seven years earlier in their raid. As the young girl asks to the group to let her tag along, the treasure hunters seem disgruntled at the idea of letting them join, but Mavis pleads that both hers and their objective are the same.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 11-14 That night, as Precht and Warrod wait for the two in their boat, Yuri watches her pack her belongings, wondering what her true goal really is. Mavis replies that finding the Tenrou Jade and experiencing the outside world with Zera is important to her, with Yuri asking who might be this Zera she is talking about. Mavis calls her out and introduces the girl to the suddenly shocked man. Yuri, confused, tries to tell Mavis something, though the girl interrupts by telling Zera to go pack. After introductions, Yuri accepts Mavis's favor and the group then head off towards the ship, setting sail for the continent as Yuri thinks ominously to himself of the things he could have prevented.Fairy Tail Zero: Chapter 3, Pages 14-19 References Navigation Category:Event